Wishing to Live
by Vinci-chan
Summary: Rachel, a average normal girl who decided to play heroic as she pushes her friend out of the way from a car whose brake that seems to be broken. Only dying wasn't exactly on the list.
1. Prologue : How she died

**kuro-chan is so sorry for not updating Kuro-chan's other story! Kuro-chan's sibling(sister) saw Kuro-chan's other story and decided that she want to type on as well! Then Kuro-chan is forced to help her because she have a very bad creative mind.. I think.**

**Disclaimer : Kuro-chan do not own KHR, it's too awesome for her.**

* * *

Rachel Turion sits on the concrete front steps of Mrs. Kappa's house in Oregon, Portland, waiting for Stacy Johnston to arrive with the promised books.

Rachel hums as she watch the corner every second, hoping her blond friend would come any minutes.

Rachel was small for her age, thin and wiry, with dark unruly brown hair. Her eyes are large and gray-green behind her red-framed glasses.

Finally, Rachel spots Stacy walking, with a huge sack. Rachel sigh, sometimes, she wishes to be like Stacy. Straight blond hair and big blue eyes. Rachel frowns as she fingers her own brown hair before sighing.

Stacy jogs up to Rachel, and gave her a blinding smile, "Hey Rachel! These are the books that I mention the other day."

"Mentioned." Rachel corrects, before accepting the sack, "You mean the cartoon you are so obsessed with?"

Stacy frowns, before sitting beside Rachel, "It's not cartoon! It's anime! And this is Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"

"Mm. I'll read them later." Rachel nods, setting aside the sack.

"Read them now! I have to take Nina to the toy store today." Stacy instructs, stretching her long legs out.

"Oops, forgot about Nina's birthday." Rachel smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Stacy smiles, "I know. That's why I'm using your money to buy the toy!"

"I se- wait what!?" Rachel looks up at Stacy, and made an attempt of snatching the money out of the girl's hand.

Stacy only stuck out her tongue as she dodges Rachel's out stretch hands, "Too bad~"

Rachel got up, and starts chasing Stacy, but with her small form and Stacy's long legs, she was easily outrun.

"Dang you and your long legs!" Rachel shouts, as she stops, breathing hard for air.

Stacy smiles, running backwards in the streets, "Giving up this fast?"

Rachel looks up and tries to glare but it quickly turns to fear.

"Stacy, look out!"

Stacy whirls around, just in time to see a speeding car, a few feet away from her. Like any other people when in this situation, she freezes.

"Get out of the way!" The person in the car screams, pressing on the brakes as hard as possible, with no effect.

Rachel never like running. She always hated sports, and any sort of exercise. But this time, she was running. Fast. Her body slams into Stacy's, pushing her out of the way. Just as she tries to follow Stacy, her body was hurtled backwards.

Screaming was heard as people starts looking out the window, seeing what is all the commotion, only to run out and try to help the girl with black hair, sitting on the street, a fine puddle of blood circle around her.

"Rachel! Dear, can ya' hear me?"

Mrs. Kappa runs out of her house, screaming something unintelligible.

Rachel, despite her pain, smiles, and opens her mouth, trying to assure everybody that she was alright. Not in pain.

The blaring sound of the ambulance was the heard along with many other shouts, shaking her, telling her to stay with them.

Soon enough she was on the ambulance, barely awake.

"She's lost too much blood!"

"Honey, stay with us!"

"Give her some anaesthetic!"

So loud. Rachel groans, her hand reaching for her head. Opening her eye slightly, why was everything so.. blurry?

That was her last thought before she shut her eye, finding herself unable to open them again.

Dead. Is she dead? Rachel found herself, wanting to breath again. She still want to go to Europe. She still want to read the pile of books Stacy brought over. What was it call again?

Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

The darkness was quickly shed in light as she utter the name.

A voice suddenly spoke up.

"Breath. Cry. Laugh. Do you wish to live?"

Rachel nods, why was she answering to this voice? Mrs. Kappa used to tell her never to talk to strangers. But that was years ago, Rachel thought grimly.

"Live, again."

That was the last thing Rachel heard before she went unconscious.

* * *

**This is rather short, I know. But Dewey-chan(sister) promised Kuro-chan she'll type a longer chapter.. with Kuro-chan's help! Oh and also, the next few chapters would be in Rachel-chan's POV**


	2. Chapter 1 : How she found out

**Dewey-chan decided to be lazy and force Kuro-chan to type this chapter.. so mean.**

**Disclaimer : Kuro-chan don't own KHR. **

**Dewey : I do.**

**Vinci : NO! Kuro-chan won't allow such a thing!**

* * *

I felt weightless, as if floating through space...and my body no longer had any form. I couldn't hear, breath, or see. I couldn't move my arms, seeing I have no arms, to feel my face. Somehow I believe that I no longer have a body.

Then, I saw light. It was blinding, and my first thoughts were, How can I see without eyes? It was dark and humid. Where was I? I stretch my fingers out in front of me, why were they so…pudgy?

It was as if my floating prison began to close in on me, constricting, but it wasn't unpleasant. It stretched, and it was very warm, even if it was dark now. I would drift in and out of a sleep like state that wasn't really sleep. I didn't know how long I'd been there. Days, weeks, years? Time didn't make sense anymore. It was strange though...It was as if it were being filtered through some very thick lining, like the light you see from behind your eyelids. I began to hear things too—like distant cooing voices. Some of them were annoying and woke me from my sleep like daydreams. At those times I would turn irritably in my comfortable prison and wish grumpy that it would just go away. That is, until I drift off to sleep.

Somewhere during my regeneration, a sudden blinding light hit my eye, causing me to shield them in vain, only to find out my arms were too short and stiff. What was going on? Was this what the voice meant by 'living' again? As some dwarfed human being?

Or maybe… as a baby?

I stop thrashing about in a person's arm, shivering from the sudden coldness that I was unaware of earlier. I yearn for the warmth I was feeling while I was in the prison.

Hey, at least that place keep me warm unlike this place. So blinding white with people who I consider as giants were surrounding me, encircling me. One, giant wraps me in something soft and warm. I was then hand to a women with a too huge face, I couldn't make out most of the women's feature, seeing most of my vision were blurry.

The woman seems to be crying and laughing at the same time. How she achieve such a feat, was still unknown to me. But seeing the overly happy face made me wishing to laugh as well.

But my laugh somewhat resemble a happy squeal with gurgles in between. The woman seems shock before smiling again, pressing me closer to her. Pressing her lips to my forehead, she smiles, "Rachel. Il tuo nome sarà Rachel."

What language is that? Was this women my mother? But when I ask to live again, I didn't mean to start my whole entire life over again! But why was my mother speaking an unknown language? Unless..this women was someone else?

It was then, and only then, that I start screaming my head off. When someone finally shove something into my mouth, I nearly gag because it taste so bad. But the warm disgusting concoction eased the burning, nausea feeling in my belly to only a dull ache. When a doctor finally came, he perform many tests, poking and prodding me and giving me some shots which I assume were vaccines of some sort. He seem mildly surprise that there was no reaction from me, smiling and speaking to me jovially as if I could understand every single word he was saying.

In answer, I swung an arm and smack his face.

There were chuckles as the doctor back away, before smiling again. He then hand me back to my mother, who joyfully accept me into her arms again. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. The women who I barely know, is rather giving me a warm vibe that I found myself safe in.

"Rachel, mia cara." My supposedly mother hugs me close once again, and it was then that I notice that my name was indeed still Rachel.

Just as my previous life.

My previous life. Did I have a mother back then? Did I have friends? It was then, I felt so tired. I felt my eye lids grow heavily, as they close shut.

Around me, people were talking up a storm, with the language I still have yet to identify. Were they talking to me? About me?

I sigh, my hands curling up into fist unconsciously, before I sleep away.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I know for a fact that I was in a room with the wall the color of copper. And was that bars surrounding me?

I'm in jail?

No..wait, I was reborn as a baby in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar language. A person that I now must call mom. And I'm sure the bars are from the crib that I am currently laying in.

I wonder what happen while I was out? Where was that women that gives off the warmth that I desire.

"Oh amante! Il nipote si svegliò!" A high pitch voice suddenly calls out, making my grimace in pain. I rub my left ear with care. I don't want to go deaf.

An unfamiliar women twirls over to my crib, smiling gleefully as she reaches out a hand to pinch my cheek, "Come adorabile!"

Say what? I blink before swatting her hand away. She giggle at my action, before turning to the other person in the door, start chatting up like a mad hen.

I frown up at the women, "No!"

The two looks down at my in amusement, "La sua prima parola è no? E solo un giorno di vita, come pure!"

"Si, Signora."

What I meant to say was, "Bring me my mother or I'll bash my brains out!"

It seem my vocal cords isn't even developed. I sigh, sitting on my right side, only to come face and face with a stuffed duck.

The women lean over in the crib, about to pinch my cheeks again, when I threw the duck in her face.

…

It was silence until the women starts laughing. My left eye twitch, before I settle my arm down. It was tiring to keep my hand up in the air. I open my mouth again only to have a bottle thrust into my mouth.

I tries my best to form a baby frown

* * *

**Vinci : Kuro-chan fingers hurt TT^TT**

**Dewey : *ignores Vinci* This is still the beginning. And just so you know, the language is Italian. If there is a mistake blame Google Chrome. I did nothing but trust Google Chrome.**

**Vinci : *sniff* Which is partially your fault.**

**Dewey : *ignores again* And, I think that is all. I'm to lazy to provide the translation.**

**Vinci : lazy. Kuro-chan will provide it!**

Il tuo nome sarà Rachel : Your name will be Rachel

Rachel, mia cara : Rachel, my dear

Oh amante! Il nipote si svegliò :Oh mistress! Your niece woke up

Come adorabile!** : **How adorable!

La sua prima parola è no? E solo un giorno di vita, come pure! : Her first word is no? And only a day old, as well!

Si signora : Yes, mistress

**Vinci : If some of them are wrong, as Dewey-chan said, blame google chrome. This chapter was short.. but it have a lot of words!**


End file.
